


Less than 3

by CooperNox (CooperMox)



Series: Love and War [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Twitter, cuties being cuties, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperMox/pseuds/CooperNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs tradition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than 3

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be explicit, but I decided to keep it light and fluffy instead. Sorry to disappoint.  
> Thanks to Doc_Rok for the input!
> 
> Title has multiple meanings. Bonus points if you can guess what, aside from the obvious (<3), they are. I might even take a prompt from you. :)

"Lexa, stop the car." Clarke's voice came over the music filling Lexa's ears, insistent, though not urgent.  
"What?" Lexa tilted her head toward her fiancée, eyes only leaving the road to flick across the distance to study the blue eyes that were boring holes in her.  
"Oh?" Her brows shot up as she recognized the look and she had to remind herself to complete her pass before reacting further. When there was a straight length of road ahead of her she ventured a full look at Clarke, leaning against the opposite door of the SS, raking her eyes hungrily over its driver.  
_'Oh.'_ She swallowed, receiving the full force of the look.  
_'This is why I haven't replaced the bench with bucket seats.'_  
She had time to think before she turned her eyes back to the road, searching for an appropriate turn off. 

It wasn't hard, the highway was littered with turn offs for hiking trails and lake accesses and all sorts of scenic viewpoints. A small gravel pullout on the inner side of the rising mountain highway they were on was the one she decided on. She could make out the small lot it lead to from the road, but the distance was too great for anyone passing by to see what went on behind tinted windows. 

The spot was clearly meant to be a recreational sledding hill in the winter, evidenced by the intentional clearing and the felled logs that edged the small impromptu parking lot. The few remaining patches of low fallen snow deemed the hill unusable by its usual visitors and the lot was blissfully empty. 

"Why the sudden stop?" Lexa asked, feigning innocence as she set the old beast into park and undid her seatbelt. Clarke shook her head with a roll of her eyes, moving into Lexa's space on the bench with a slow smile forming on her lips. She ran light fingers over the lines of her love's neck and jaw and collarbone, the set of those lines as Lexa focused on the road, so completely at home behind the wheel, had set her on fire. 

"You know," Lexa tried to distract her as she kneeled over the knee that was now folded on the bench seat, more to tease than to postpone what they both desperately wanted now.  
"This sort of thing is traditionally done on the wedding _night._ " She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, indicating the afternoon sun above them.

"Eloping in Tahoe isn't exactly traditional." Clarke purred, replacing her fingers with her lips, following the same path.  
"I knew we should have gone to Vegas." Lexa teased, knowing that she was driving Clarke crazy.  
"Are you ever going to kiss me?" Clarke asked, exasperated, confirming Lexa's hypothesis.  
"Only every day for the rest of my life." Lexa swore, bringing their lips together finally, vowing to remain silent, as far as full sentences were concerned, until the car was back on the road. 

-

"Hey! Look who finally made it to their own wedding!"  
They were greeted with their friends laughter and a quick camera flash.  
"Can we actually be late to our own wedding? Can it start without us?" Clarke mused moving to the check in counter with a playful shove at Wells who was grinning knowingly at her.  
"Don't make me regret inviting you, Tia." Lexa warned, though she couldn't help the laugh that broke into her words.  
"Someone has to make sure you have hundreds of embarrassing photos to remember this by."  
"So I take it there's already photographic proof that you passed us on the highway?" Lexa tried to remain serious, failing with a grin.  
"Oh yeah." Costia wiggled her eyebrows wickedly.  
"And you're not going to be keeping these to yourself are you?"  
"Not a chance!"  
Lexa sighed,shaking her head slowly as she reminded herself that she shouldn't have expected any different from her oldest friend.  
"Ladies! Are we hitting the casino or what?"  
"Wells, you have to get out of town more often." Clarke laughed, rejoining them with the keys to their cabin and Costia and Wells' rooms.  
"I get out plenty! But we're this close to Nevada, where I can maybe actually do something fun without it getting back to my father." He scowled, senator Jaha's long shadow over his life was a constant worry. Lexa chuckled, slinging an arm over her friend's shoulder.  
"Ah the joy of being a politician's kid. Our lives are so hard aren't they? I think my mom's approval rating drops any time I'm anywhere near Delaware."  
"You're a war hero, I'm a high school teacher. I doubt the media could find one thing on you to hurt your mother's position." Wells deadpanned.  
"You know, aside from the gay thing." Clarke put in with a sigh. Protecting Indra's political career had been a factor, though a small one, in their decision to avoid a big to do with their wedding.  
"Why can't that be normal already!?" He threw his hands up pulling laughs from the three women around him.  
"No but really, we have three hours before you have to be at the altar. Are we gambling or what?" He dropped his voice back to dead serious.  
"Last minute bachelorette party!" Costia cried, leaving Clarke and Lexa no choice.  
"Alright, we'll meet you back out here in twenty minutes, here's your room keys, try not to get into too much trouble." Clarke laughed, distributing keys and gathering her bag. 

"Us?" Costia asked with as much innocence as she could muster, which wasn't much.  
"You specifically." Lexa called over her shoulder as she guided Clarke back to the car with an arm around her waist.  
Costia dipped a low bow at her friend's retreating backs, chuckling to herself and offering Wells a wink, assuring him that she would cause as much trouble in twenty minutes as she could. 

-

@criminalcostia  
My best friend is getting married!!! #ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

@criminalcostia  
Hello Tahoe! A certain couple decided to take a "detour" and we beat them to their own wedding.  
#weleftanhourafterthem

@criminalcostia  
Lexa & @iammurdoc gave us room keys and told us to stay out of trouble like they're our parents. #oldmarriedcouple #already #dorks #lovethem

@criminalcostia  
X, you classy mofo. How are you even the same person knew 10 years ago?!  
#lookatthisplace #onlythebest #complementarychampaign #dontmindifIdo

@criminalcostia  
You would not believe how awkward this dork was when I met her! #allgrownup 

@criminalcostia  
This guy is a terrible gambler. Aren't you supposed to be a genius???  
#fivedegreesnogame 

@criminalcostia  
Live tweeting my best friend's wedding #becausefucktradition #itstooeasy #cantstopme

@criminalcostia  
@criminaldropshipofficial plan the after party guys, our friends are MARRIED!!!  
#theydid #putaringonit #mrs&mrscute

@criminalcostia  
Too fucking adorable. @iammurdoc somehow looks like an angel even when she's crying. #mybestfriendswifeisprecious #happytears

@criminalcostia  
And now we party!!! Congratulations to my two favorite people! (Not you @criminalconnor and @hotstuffhudson) #loveyouguys #happyeverafter

 

@criminalcostia  
@zerogravrave don't you wish you were here! :p :* 

@zerogravrave  
@criminalcostia, tell @iammurdoc that she and Lex are in trouble. You too jerk!  
#wegotleftout #myfriendssuck 

@octaviasonfire  
What the actual fuck @iammurdoc?! I have to find out you got married from freaking INSTAGRAM?!  
#IHATEYOU #ANSWERYOURPHONE #WORSTSISTER #ilu

@iammurdoc  
Apparently posting a pic of your wife with the caption "I wifed her" isnt how you're supposed to tell your family that you have a wife #oops

@iammurdoc  
My wife is giggling uncontrollably because someone -cough @criminalcostia - keeps feeding her shots. She does not giggle. #WIFE! #toocute

@criminalcostia  
@iammurdoc she had a higher tolerance when we were kids!  
#shedoesnow #notmyfault #Imdonenow

@octaviasonfire  
My sister got married! WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!!! Is it too late to ground her forever?

@zerogravrave  
Attending a wedding from the comfort of my own sofa. Thank you @criminalcostia  
#livetweetedwedding #loveinthe21stcentury

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to make an edit of the twitter blast, and/or the implied instagram pictures, I will love you forever and write you whatever you want. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!! The next two books are in the works, don't worry this is far from over.


End file.
